Kiss the Girl
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: A night at the Carnival of Crime's home would leave Vince and Orwell with something they would be hard pressed to forget. Vince/Orwell


**And, I'm back. Here's some fluff that hopefully makes up for the **_**almost**_** ship-less story I posted the other day.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Kiss the Girl**_

It was a late Friday evening; Vince, Orwell, and their carnie friends were all under one roof. The Cape and his sidekick were free for the night, no one tried to kill Peter Fleming, and he wasn't planning any of his not-so-clever schemes to kill either of them. As far as any of them were concerned, it was a time to have fun- at least once.

The carnies and their friends were sitting around at the long dining table, playing a game of cards. Laughter was heard all through the tent as the other men at the table took turns picking on Vince.

"Are you going to lay a card down tonight, grandma?" Rollo inquired in a teasing voice.

Vince looked up from his hand and searched the room with one look. "I feel like it's five against one here," he started.

"Hey, that's a good idea. Maybe we could get Julia over there on our side," Rollo started, giving Orwell a smirk from across the table.

The blogger smiled over at Vince, who was offering her a skeptical glance. She looked back at the carnie and spoke. "Sorry, Rollo. Someone has to look after Vince."

Rollo shrugged. "Tell your boy to make a move, then."

Orwell did her best to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. _Her _boy. Was that possible? Before she knew it, a great deal of drawn out seconds had passed. The carnies and even Vince were looking at her. She met Vince with a smirk. "Have you played your card yet?"

The vigilante gave her a confused look at first, but it soon faltered and was replaced with a gentle smile. He then returned to his cards, picked one from the center of the hand, and placed it down on the deck.

"Took you long enough," Rollo pressed on, waiting for the next card to be played.

Raia scowled at the dwarf and smacked the back of his head.

"Are we going to play a game? Or beat each other senseless?" Vince asked. He put his cards face down and draped an arm on the back of Orwell's chair.

"I think this game is long over, Vincent," Max spoke as he laid down all of his cards face up. He held _all _the good cards in his hand.

Raia and Orwell couldn't help but laugh as they looked around at all of the men's faces.

Vince placed his cards down on the table and held his hands up in defense. "Fine. What are we doing now?" he asked, finally slouching back in his chair.

Orwell looked over at her partner. "Really Vince? Do you know what table manners are?" she sneered.

The vigilante moved in closer to whisper in her ear, "our friends are circus performers, I really doubt they care about table manners." Vince's mouth curled into a smile as he looked the brunette in the eyes.

It has been a long few years for Vince and Orwell. The further away he got from his family, the closer he and the blogger became. The carnies had been teasing the two for a little over a year now.

The brunette reciprocated the smile and whacked him in the arm briefly. "That still doesn't mean to slouch, Vince."

"Yeah?" he asked with a smirk. "You're not my mom, you know."

"I'm glad I'm not your mother!" Orwell spoke. She couldn't help but notice the gap between them lessen with every given moment.

The Carnival had walked away from the table moments ago. Neither Vince or Orwell noticed this.

"Oh yeah?" he paused to give her a goofy grin. "Why's that?"

The brunette's chest tightened up in that moment. Frantically, she looked over to her right, only to see no one. She then met with his eyes again. "Vince?" she started, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" the vigilante asked gently.

"We ran the others off," the blogger started with a gentle smile.

"Yeah well they always run from us," Vince said as he draped an arm around his partner's chair again.

"I wonder why," Orwell said with a brighter smile.

"I dunno. I'm thinking that they're just crazy," the Cape grinned.

The blogger whacked him in the gut. Vince then grabbed her arm and linked his fingers through hers. She looked up at him with underlying bouts of confusion. "What are you doing?" she asked a bit breathlessly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm holding your hand," Vince spoke clearly.

Orwell and her partner held each other's gazes for quite some time. The arm that was on the back of her chair raised to grasp the back of the blogger's head gently. However, as they got closer, Vince and Orwell heard outbursts coming from the kitchen. They were almost too pre-occupied to care. However, as their lips touched tentatively, a god-awful smell wafted their way.

The potential couple separated and covered their mouths. What _was _that smell?

Apparently Rollo got into the kitchen to make his notorious _cauliflower soup_. The Cape and his partner looked at each other as the smell got closer to them. The dwarf appeared almost seconds later with a pot of the horrible soup.

"Bro, what the hell did you cook?" Vince asked with a gag.

"I tweaked the recipe since last time. You wanna try it?" Rollo asked Vince.

"No thank you!" Vince asked, putting up a hand for emphasis.

"Maybe Julia wants to try some then?" Rollo asked giving the brunette a glance.

Being the polite one Orwell was, she breathed in a bit and nodded.

Rollo put the pot on the table and grinned. "Great, I'll go get a bowl," he said as she walked back into the kitchen.

As he vanished, Vince turned to his partner, "I can't believe you want to try that," the vigilante chuckled a bit.

"I don't," the blogger whispered. "I'm just not mean like you."

"Oh?" Vince laughed. "I'm _mean _now?"

"Yes. You're a mean, mean man, Vince," the brunette said with a smirk.

Despite the horrible smell, the vigilante and blogger couldn't tear their eyes off of each other.

When Rollo came back in to the room, it was a wake up call. Orwell tore her eyes away from Vince to watch as the dwarf plopped down a little helping of the discolored slop. Orwell pulled her head away for a moment, but smiled as she took the bowl. The blogger took a deep breath as she scooped a spoonful into her mouth. Orwell swallowed quickly and felt the urge to gag.

"Well, how was it?" Rollo asked hopefully.

Saving her from having to tell the truth, Raia came into the room gracefully. She saw the bowl in front of the blogger and spoke out to Rollo, "oh you're not making that poor girl try your god-awful soup, are you?"

The dwarf protested. "She wanted to try it!"

The blonde walked over to stand over the brunette. She patted her on the head and took the horrible food away from her, "I'm so sorry. I have no idea _what _he was thinking."

"Thanks, Raia, I feel great now," Rollo spoke.

The acrobat looked over at Vince and Orwell for a moment. She could clearly see that she, nor Rollo, nor the cauliflower soup, were on their minds at the moment. With the way Vince looked at Orwell, and the way she looked at him, Raia could tell they were ignoring everything else. "Rollo, let's go see if anyone wants to try some of this," Raia said, nudging to the door.

"No one else is going to eat this, what are you talking about?" the dwarf fired.

Raia scowled and looked down at the potential couple for emphasis.

Rollo shrugged and took the pot with him as he and the blonde walked out of the room.

Orwell smiled as she looked over to see an empty room. "Let's see how long they leave us for now."

"Uh, I'm betting on ten minutes," Vince said, boldly snaking an arm around the blogger's waist. He was tired of the ifs and whens. This was now and he wasn't backing out.

In a moment, his partner smiles shyly, a blush crawling onto her face once again.

The vigilante leaned forward and started a gentle kiss. Orwell put her hands on the sides of Vince's face and fell deeper into the kiss.

The sensation was strange at first. The blogger hadn't felt this loved in a long time.

He was so warm, gentle, and kind. If she could get lost in this moment forever, she would in a heartbeat.

As they reluctantly pulled away for a moment, Vince and Orwell heard cheers in the background. The two jerked their heads back to see Raia and the boys back in the room; the blonde was obviously the one cheering. Vince leaned his forehead against the brunette's and laughed. "I told you they'd be back."

"I don't like the thought of someone watching us kiss," the blogger said warily.

"Oh we'll go away," Raia started, "but we just wanted to tell you we told you so!" the blonde smiled brightly as she ran out of the room.

"As you were, Vincent," Max nodded with a wise smile.

Vince and Orwell watched the other three carnies as they walked out of the room.

The two of them laughed lightly and brought their lips together once more. This kiss was softer than before, but somehow, it was much more loving.

This kiss signified what was to come for them. The kiss signified the love they had for each other, and the love that was to come.

Vince was going to have to thank his carnival friends, without them pushing their relationship, he probably wouldn't have realized his feelings until it was too late.

**So, leave me a review guys. **


End file.
